Spartan Ops/Season One/Departure/Sacred
Sacred is the fourth chapter of Spartan Ops Episode 1.[http://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/intel/spartanops#episodeId=1 Halo Waypoint - Spartan Ops] Transcript {Cutsene} Camera moves through a forest and looks out upon a forerunner structure and the camera slowly goes up towards the night sky. *'CDR Sarah Palmer (COM)': Crimson, good work showing Majestic Team how it's done. DeMarco'll be mad about that for days. Camera moves to the outside of a forerunner hallway-like structure. *'Palmer (COM)': I need a fireteam I can depend on and until you prove otherwise, you're it. Camera pans over to a Forerunner star map and other Forerunner structures. *'Palmer (COM)': Infinity Science has identified a jungle structure they want to see up close. I want boots on the ground before the eggheads go poking at every shiny object they find. {Gameplay} *'Palmer (COM)': Looking all quiet, Crimson. I think you have the place to yourselves. Player(s) move onto the next area. *'Jared Miller (COM)': Commander? Power fluctuations at the back corner of the facility. *'Miller (COM)':Somebody's been here recently, and they left the lights on. *'Miller (COM)': Marking a waypoint. *'Palmer (COM)': Let's have a look Waypoint appears on the player(s) HUD, player(s) move through a Forerunner structure, and Crawlers spawn in. *'Palmer (COM)': This is why I didn't let science team go in there alone. pop 'em and move on. Fireteam Crimson destroys oncoming Promethean Crawlers, and reaches Miller's waypoint. *'Miller (COM)': Commander, Crimson has reached the source of the power fluctuations. *'Palmer (COM)': That's a star map. See if you can access the data. Fireteam Crimson activates a switch to establish an uplink with the star map. *'Miller (COM)': Uplink established. Pulling data now. Promethean Crawlers spawn in on Crimson, Crimson engages enemies. *'Palmer (COM)': Crimson heads up! Crawlers! *'Miller (COM)': Commander, we pulled all the data the map had to offer. Fireteam Crimson finishes off the remaining Prometheans . *'Palmer (COM)': Ok, Crimson. This was only ever recon. I'm pulling you out until Science Team can review that data. Miller, mark the extraction point. Crimson moves out, and more Crawlers spawn in. *'Miller (COM)': Waypoint's up, Commander. Waypoint appears on Fireteam Crimson's HUD's, and Fireteam Crimson destroys all nearby Crawlers. Crimson leaves the area, and then a Promethean Knight teleports in front of them. *'Miller (COM)': Crimson! Watch out! Promethean Knight teleports to another location. *'Palmer (COM)': Knights are nasty customers, but you can deal with them. Keep them front and center, and don't stop shooting until they pop. Fireteam Crimson engages a group of Prometheans around the Forerunner structures, and defeats them. Crimson then moves up towards a huge door, which closes on them once they get close. More Prometheans teleport in. *'Palmer (COM)': Spartan Miller! Where did Crimson's egress disappear to? *'Miller (COM)': Commander, the building's walls are moving! Path to extraction is blocked! *'Palmer (COM)': Find them a way out, Miller! *'Miller (COM)': I'm trying, Commander! *'Palmer (COM)': Make it quick! *'Miller (COM)': Commander, I think i've found controls for the door. Marking a waypoint now! An activation switch appears on Crimson's HUD. *'Palmer (COM)': Move it, Crimson! Crimson moves towards the waypoint, facing Prometheans along the way. Fireteam Crimson activates the switch for the door. *'Miller (COM)': That did it! Path is clear. *'Palmer (COM)': Hold up Crimson. That place still isn't safe for science-types. *'Palmer (COM)': Clear the area of all hostiles so those eggheads don't get hurt. Crimson engages oncoming Prometheans, and takes out most of them. Then Knights teleport in, and deploy Watchers. *'Miller (COM)': Commander! Watchers on station! *'Palmer (COM)': Pop those flyers quick or they'll resurrect their buddies. Crimson engages the Watchers and other Prometheans and successfully clears the area. *'Miller (COM)': No more hostiles on radar. *'Palmer (COM)': Everything's baby-proofed? Good stuff. *'Palmer (COM)': Dalton. I need a ride for Crimson at their new extraction location. *'Robert Dalton (COM)': Already on it, Commander. Pelican is on station above the facility. Just need to tell them where to land. *'Palmer (COM)': Nice work, Crimson. Miller, get that data over to Science Team and see what they can get from it. It better be something worthwhile. Crimson moves through doorway, the mission ends, and the screen slowly fades to black CHAPTER COMPLETE Sources Sacred